


Like The Sun

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Depression, I like it, but he doesn't understand why, he's everyones sun, hinata is like the sun, idk pretty little thing, implied suicide but not enough for a warning i dont think, its pretty though, poem ish, self harm briefly mentioned, why he's so numb and he isnt burning so bright like they all seem to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: You’re like the sun They say to him,And maybe that’s the problem, when there’s blood running down his wrists, he can’t see what they see, can’t find what’s there to fix. Short pretty little poem ish drabble





	

_You’re like the sun_ They say to him, 

And perhaps it’s the way he smiles or the colour of his hair. Perhaps it’s the excitement in his voice or the way he leaps into the air.

He’s a searing heat on a cold winters day. Maybe that’s because he’s the sun, like they say.

 _I’m like the Sun?_ He’ll ask. _How?_ Or perhaps the question is _Why?_

Maybe it’s the way he grins through life in leaps and in bounds, excitedly yelling though sometimes it’s like he can’t even hear a sound.

 _YOU’RE LIKE THE SUN_ rings clearly and hangs heavy in his mind, because he can’t find it in himself, can’t see what they seem to find.

_Sun sun sun_

He’s like the sun but he’s dying. Burning, melting, freezing, trying trying _trying._

_Numb numb numb_

Like the sun, but spiralling, piece by little piece.

Doesn’t understand where the laughter comes from, or the gleam in his brown eyes, it’s more of a reflex than a reaction and he doesn’t want to be the sun in their skies.

_sun sun sUN SUN SUN SUNSUNSUN_

And maybe that’s the problem, when there’s blood running down his wrists, he can’t see what they see, can’t find what’s there to fix.

He’s gone and he’s fading with a shaking breath, and that was the day the sun met its death.

That was the day the world went cold, the day he cut a little too deep, the bright bright light vanished from the skies and maybe he was never theirs to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, you can tell it actually rhymes if you read it out loud lol i kinda just threw this together idk if its a poem or a drabble or what but i kinda like it
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
